Ninja Gaiden - Kasumi's Tale
by Quixotik
Summary: After Ayane completes her mission at the Dark Narwhal, she heads back to Japan via helicopter ride with Irene. However, it is struck down and Kasumi must save her.
1. The Capture of Ayane

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Hello! This is my first fanfic, so … yeah. It's all about Kasumi coming into Ninja Gaiden! And frankly, I was really inspired by Kasumi's trailer for Razor's Edge, so yeah!Hope you like it!

After Ayane had completed her mission for the CIA (and that goddamn Irene … ugh!), she was lucky enough to receive helicopter ride back to Japan. But something else lay in store for her ...

As per usual, the helicopter was loud, boring, grey, and being stuck with Irene didn't exactly help Ayane's mood.

"How is it that every time I go out for one of your stupid missions, it's permanently raining?" asked an annoyed Ayane. Clearly bored, she began playing around with one of her kunai.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to it. I mean, we might call you up again for some more work," replied a cool Irene. She wasn't fazed at all.

"Hey, can I take a quick look at your kunai?"

"No. More like, why?"

"Oh, nothing – just thinking it might be useful for the use of the CIA."

"Whatever."

Irene coolly reacted, and took the kunai. However, whilst Ayane began wiping blood off her hair … Irene sneakily put another GPS transmitter onto the kunai … a very tiny one. Just as a … you know, a joke.

She couldn't wait to see Ayane's reaction. Ayane then took back her kunai, and slid it into her holster.

"Ugh … so when's my paycheck going to come?"

"Trust me kid, the CIA isn't a part time outlet – you'll get it when you get it."

"Oh, that's great. God, I seriously need to wipe off all this stinking blood – it's making my skin go retarded."

"We don't supply free showers either, Ayane."

"Shuddup."

And then, it came. Everything burst into light, heat, and flames, and the world began tumbling into a chaotic spiral. Ayane and Irene were flung about the helicopter, and it began falling. This was not expected.

They were hit. Black figures danced around the helicopter, like mosquitoes to a light, but only deadlier – they were hacking and slashing, and even propelling ninpo powered projectiles.

The helicopter began falling out of the pitch black sky, and Irene was the first to fall out of the blazing vehicle, and into murky waters beneath.

Seconds later, the helicopter made impact to the water, with Ayane still inside. Irene, still dazed and in a mix of shock, confusion, and absolute horror, managed to realise that Ayane was either dead … or now likely captured. Knowing the girl, she wasn't the type to die in crashes. She'd be too stubborn and pissed off at the helicopter operator for that. And probably at Irene too.

Barely afloat, Irene managed to climb back onto the docks of the area. The black figures began racing towards the helicopter … probably going in and capturing Ayane.

Irene pulled out her emergency communication device, and managed to contact the CIA. She then quickly found a hiding spot in some of the dock's cargo holds – the figures likely wouldn't pursue.

Hours later, Irene climbed aboard another helicopter. Using the inbuilt communication technology, she sent out a message to Joe Hayabusa, the only other link she could find.

"Ayane has been captured."


	2. Assistance from the Ninja

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Well … hello again! I'm surprised and very glad that I've already got a review! Thanks StarCaptain! Anyhow, let's get the show on the road! But … right before that, I will warn you that this chapter is a bit … bleh. Stilted. And I made up some stuff … and it will sound a tad awkward.

"I am very sorry Joe Hayabusa. Unfortunately, we have lost one of your numbers during an operation, and it appears she has been captured by the enemy. I'm sorry to disturb your clan, but we need an operative to retrieve Ayane – unfortunately, headquarters has disapproved my request …"

It was the afternoon after Ayane's capture. Irene made an apologetic bow, inside a Japanese style chamber. Joe Hayabusa's chambers. He sat stoically, almost expressionless, but Irene could see a streak of anxiety.

"Irene … your apologies should not go to me. Rather, the Mugen Tenshin clan. Ayane is not a part of the Hayabusa clan, though she has been under the employ of Ryu for several occasions. Although … we cannot spare any men. It is too dangerous. The spies of the village reported that the Black Spider clan, are keeping tabs on both our clan, and assisting these terrorists. However … the Mugen Tenshin clan may help you in this case. I will send for one of my men to send you there, through a clan alliance ritual."

Irene nodded, and bowed in respect. She was lead out by another ninja, and was taken to a small room, with mysterious runes and symbols etched into the building, as well as all kinds of traditional … thingamabobs. Irene wasn't particularly familiar with traditional Japan.

After a few minutes of waiting, she was placed in a strange ritual, and in a flash of light, leaves, and burning ki, she was teleported to the entrance of the Mugen Tenshin village.

However, she was barely there for a second before an entire squadron of ninja had surrounded her and demanded the reason for her presence. Irene calmly presented a scroll of peace, given to her by the ritual ninja at the Hayabusa clan.

The leader of the squadron approached her, and took the scroll, reading it carefully as well as performing some kind of magical detection on the scroll. He nodded and he signalled for his squadron to retreat.

Irene was then taken through the village, a motley assortment of traditional Japanese houses with varying buildings, until she came to a stop at the largest establishment – a temple like structure with ornate decorations and Japanese styling.

She was lead inside, and before she knew it, she was sitting in a grand room, flowing in the aesthetics of rural Japan. Tatami, wooden sculptures, katana and armor ornaments, as well as a beautiful view of the surrounding forests bathed in the sunlight.

A door at the back end then opened, revealing a somewhat old man, but with a spry face along with a beautiful woman with dark hair.

"I am very sorry to disturb your clan, but the CIA requires your help, Master Shiden. I am Irene Lew. One of your numbers has been lost and captured by the enemy, and we request you send one of your ninja as an operative for this mission to retrieve Ayane of the Hajin Mon sect of your clan."

"Ayane's missing?! Why? Please, continue your explanation Irene!" asked Ayame desperately, worried for her daughter.

"Ayame. Don't worry, Ayane will be fine. But … all of our competent men and women are full with Raidou's doings or keeping guard in case he returns ..."

Irene furrowed her brow, and looked down. This was not good news. The room grew silent for a few seconds … but then –

"Father! Mother! Ayane's gone missing!" a certain girl exclaimed.

The sliding door was wide open, revealing a beautiful, young kunoichi, dressed in a lapis blue kimono, fit for a princess. She had fiery auburn hair which accentuated her sparkling eyes, which were a bright brown-orange.

**Me: **Wow. I'm so evil. I cliffhanger'ed right when Kasumi came in. Hehehehe … Kasumi's coming soon enough anyhow. Tomorrow … or tomorrow tomorrow. Probably tomorrow. Anyway, Kunoichi says "お楽しみに!" And this Jap font is horrible …

**Kasumi: **What a shame … I wasn't able to appear in this chapter …

**Me: **Don't worry. You won't even engage in combat in the next two chapters or so.

**Kasumi: **_*Gasp*_


	3. The Mist Appears - Part I

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Sorry this took longer than expected! This chapter is a bit longer, as a little reward for enduring that cliffhanger, so yeah! I also got taken to a theme park yesterday, so I ran out of time … and effort.

**Kasumi: **And now it's my turn to shine!~ Although, the dialogue might be a bit … stiff. I hope Kunoichi can fix this up ...

"_Kasumi!_" scolded Shiden, his mood suddenly swinging.

"Ah, Kasumi, you'll have to wait for a little bit – your father and I need to discuss with this lady," coaxed Ayame, trying to get Kasumi to calm down and wait.

But Kasumi would not wait.

"Um, excuse me for asking, but who are you, miss?" asked a curious Kasumi, now fully integrated into the conversation.

"I think you should do as your parents tell you, miss Kasumi. In any case, I'm Irene from the CIA. Nice to meet you. One of your clan's ninja, Ayane, has been captured by ninja of the Black Spider clan during one of our operations, and so I'm here to ask for assistance in retrieving her."

"What? Ayane's been captured?! Mother, Father, I can go! I can rescue Ayane! I haven't been assigned anything, so I should be able to go!" cried a determined Kasumi, with hardened resolve.

"Kasumi, your domestic duties are still important …"

"But Mother! Ayane's in danger! And everyone else's assigned to missions outside the village! I can go!" argued Kasumi, not willing to give in.

"Kasumi. Calm yourself – Ayame, let her do as she likes."

"R-really? Right then, I'll go prepare myself! Thank you Father!" exclaimed Kasumi, rushing out to prepare.

Shiden and Ayame both sighed. Kasumi could be a handful at times.

"You have a lovely daughter. A bit stubborn maybe, but I guess that makes her all the better."

"Take care of her, will you? She's a bit reckless sometimes, Irene," requested Ayame.

"Of course. She looks like she'll be just right though … I like her. Anyhow, thank you for cooperating with us. We'll leave as soon as possible-"

"Irene! I'm ready! Let's go!" yelled a confident and determined Kasumi.

Kasumi was dressed in a jet black modern ninja suit, almost like a female Hayabusa. She donned a blue scarf, splitting into tassels, and bore a beautiful katana, unlike anything else – it was much longer than the usual to say the least.

Irene smiled at Kasumi and motioned for her to follow. Kasumi then lead the woman to the exit of the village, where Irene called for a helicopter to take them to Ayane's current location.

In a forest clearing, Kasumi and Irene waited. And of course, to pass the time, and to get to know Irene better (it was pretty rare having outsiders, you know), Kasumi decided to make some conversation.

"Um, Irene?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"So, you work for the … CIA or something, right?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"Oh, well about that … what's it like?"

"It's just my job. I get missions and operations and I carry them out, day in, day out."

"… Doesn't it get awfully tiring? And don't you miss your family and don't they miss you?"

"You forget about all that when you're in the CIA. It's just part of us."

"But that's horrible!"

"You're a nice kid, Kasumi. But still, isn't being a ninja pretty harsh too?"

"… Being a ninja is … a bit complicated. I hate violence."

"At least you don't backchat as much as Ayane. Still, this mission will probably force you to use lethal force."

"Oh, actually there are plenty of other ways I can use."

"Still, I'm pretty surprised you'd go on a mission for some random kid."

"Oh, well, Ayane's my half-sister."

"Seriously? No wonder … I still can't picture Ayane being all sisterly though."

"Um … she's not really like that. She hates me."

"Who doesn't she hate anyway? Anyway, I'll give you a quick brief on the operation. Ayane's been captured and taken to an abandoned military base on an island in the Pacific. You have to infiltrate the base, and retrieve Ayane. You are cleared to use lethal force. I'll guide you in through this when you're on site."

Irene pulled out a funny looking gizmo. Kasumi just stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Um, sorry for asking, but … what is that?"

"… Haven't you ever been out of that village?"

"Not really, no."

"Whatever. Just stick this thing in your ear, and you'll be able to hear my voice. It's also got a tracking device inside, so I can tell where you are."

"Okay then."

"Anyway, the helicopter's here."

A grey helicopter descended down from the sky, and a ladder was thrown down, and Kasumi and Irene quickly climbed up.

In the helicopter, there were all sorts of odd things Kasumi had never seen. Funny lights and signs and thingamabobs. Irene's stare had been enough to warn her.

_Don't touch anything._

Kasumi looked a bit awkward. To ease the girl, Irene struck up another conversation.

"By the way Kasumi, do you know Ryu?"

"Ryu? Do you mean Hayabusa?"

Kasumi was puzzled. It was odd that a woman from the CIA would refer to Hayabusa so casually and informally. Not many people called Hayabusa by his first name, aside from Hayate and Ayane and the Hayabusa clan.

"Yep."

"Oh, I know him very well – he's been a good friend since I was little. But most of the time, he's at the Hayabusa village, or meditating, training, or just gone to all sorts of places. I heard from my brother that he's been going through bad times lately …"

"He has. But … I'll be there to help him. And I always will."

Irene seemed almost poignant, melodramatic, and still yet, there was a certain softness. Just a little something in Irene's sharp eyes that Kasumi immediately noticed. Love. Kasumi could tell a mile away – after all, she was brilliant with feelings.

"Irene … do you maybe love Ryu?"

"_Woah, this girl goes straight for the question!" thought Irene._

"Well, at least you're tackling this better than Ayane. But … yeah, I guess …"

"Oh, that's wonderful! You and Hayabusa! It's just so lovely!"

"You don't have to say it that loudly …!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's just so nice!"

"Alright, alright. Anyway, you should get some rest. It's 2:00 pm, and we've got several more hours left. It should be around 6:00pm when we get there."

Kasumi then relaxed into her seat, closing her eyes.

"Right then. Well, nighty night! Sweet dreams!"


	4. The Mist Appears - Part II

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Ok, I'm really realllyy sorry about the slow update. I just got ... well, sidetracked, and so to make up for it, here's a nice long chapter!~ Although, I'm not particularly happy the way it turned out, so I'll probably rewrite this one to make it better. But that's for later; read on!

Oh, and I'll try to update within this week too!

Kasumi awoke to a sore body and very loud noise. A helicopter is not a pleasant place to sleep. Especially with all the noise of the rotors. It was night outside, and awfully dreary. The rain made things worse.

"It's time to go, Kasumi."

"H-huh? Wha? Oh, right!"

"You'll have to jump from here, since we can't get any closer without being spotted."

"Okay. Um, so do I go now?"

"Well what do you think? Of course! Open the door and jump!"

Kasumi stood up, and slid open the door. Suddenly, there was an enormous force trying to suck everything out, and the wind and rain just made it more unbearable. Kasumi couldn't take it much longer. She braced herself, and with forceful eyes, leapt gracefully out of the helicopter, twisting acrobatically in air, with petals surrounding her.

The entire world seemed to get closer and closer, as she fell rapidly through the black sky and down to the earth. She scanned the entire area – a small island, no more than a kilometre wide, surrounded by crashing waves, with the main building being a large warehouse-like structure, which connected to a rather intimidating tower, likely for communication. Cargo boxes were scattered around, and from Kasumi's direction, the docks were the only place to land.

Kasumi wasn't exactly inclined to go to this in her spare time.

"_Ohhhh, I hate it when I land myself in places like this!"_

Kasumi then landed beautifully, sliding gently across the wet concrete ground. It was going to begin.

She sprinted swiftly across the ground, looking all directions, and sensing for nearby enemies. It was at least 300 m to the warehouse, and the door was probably on the other side; she'd have to keep going straight, turn right, and likely go through a heavily guarded entrance.

"Kasumi, can you hear me?"

"Yep! Wow … this is really cool! I can hear your voice!"

"… Yeah. Anyway, the tracker on Ayane shows that she's being held in the tower at the military base. You'll have to go through that building, and it's probably guarded too, so be careful."

Kasumi nodded, and proceeded. But suddenly, her senses perked up, and she instinctively hid at the corner of the junction to the right, trying to feel out the presence.

Two guards, both with shields, and armour plating, and one possessing some sort of device. Probably to sound an alarm.

If Kasumi made even the slightest wrong move that they would notice, or if she wasn't able to take them out in one fell blow … that'd not be good.

"_Think of the positives … Ayane is waiting for me! And maybe she'll even be happy when I rescue her! Right! I can do this! But I don't want to kill them … they might have families to feed, and maybe that's why they took this job! Ohhh, I don't have time to think about this! But … but …"_

The men were getting closer and closer, and Kasumi was getting more and more tangled up in her own head! She needed to act fast!

Kasumi, with a flash of pink light and cherry blossom petals, smoothly reappeared behind the two men, who were confused at the strange light. With incredible force, Kasumi performed a double takedown, by jabbing the guards at a highly sensitive pressure point. They were both knocked out, and fell limp to the ground.

Sighing a breath of relief, Kasumi then moved on. She kept on running, and she had to admit, that the place was very depressing. The metal cargo boxes and towering buildings with the tone of the rain made it very unpleasant.

"_I think I might take a nice, good break after this. I'll make some origami for the little kids back home. Oh, and while I'm at it, I'll make something nice for Ryu when he's all done."_

And Kasumi came to the door. Funny how when you daydream, time seemed to move so fast! The door looked quite heavy, being made of a thick wall of steel, as well as being password encrypted. As much as smashing doors open was fun (well, Kasumi knew that wasn't very appropriate…), there was probably a more discreet way to do it. And besides, she didn't want needless violence straight up.

"_Well, I suppose I should check the roof then."_

Kasumi made an elegant push off the ground, and flipped gracefully in the air, and landed on the roof. Disappointingly, there wasn't anything she could slip in through. Although … there was this one part in the roof where it was made of some sort of plastic that let light through.

"_I guess I could try out that technique Hayate taught me last week …"_

Kasumi took a deep breath, and slowly drew her katana from its decorated sheath, the blade shining beautifully in the rain. The blade moved with an air of deadly poise; Kasumi's hands were truly skilled. The world almost seemed to slow as the kunoichi stilled her mind, and let the technique come to her, drawing ever so closer, and letting instinct take over.

With a flash of brilliant light, the plastic was no longer, sliced into dust. Panting slightly, Kasumi caught her breath, and admired her handiwork. She imagined that Hayate would be very proud of her … but now wasn't the time. It appeared that the people inside hadn't noticed. Good. Kasumi could drop from the roof and down to the floor. And save Ayane.

"_Hmm, that's a bit flashy for me, but I guess it'll have to do."_

Suddenly, there was a funny noise in Kasumi's ear. Probably Irene trying to tell her something.

"Kasumi, there's a whole squadron of armed men in there, and I'm assuming there's going to be alchemists too. Don't get too reckless, ok?"

"Oh, I'm always careful, Irene! And besides"

Irene sighed. If anything, Kasumi was even harder to handle than Ayane.

Kasumi then observed the drop, and saw … things. Deep anger flowed through her veins and into her heart. It was about time to appear.

**Ayane's Perspective**

Well, this sucked. Ayane had the _absolute pleasure_ of being captured, tied up, and drained of energy by ugly buffoons who could use magic … that involved weird cubes. Not to mention, she suffered certain … indignities.

"_Stupid men can't keep their frickin' hands off me. Why isn't Irene down here, being kicked around and touched?! Ugh, those retarded alchemists … If I still had any strength left, I would've beaten them into a pulp … Ugh. This stinks."_

Of course, Ayane was still feisty and bad-tempered enough to have bitten several men along the way. She was NOT going to be humiliated like this without a fight.

"That fuckin' bitch bit me!"

"Someone needs punishment …"

"Yeah, yeah!"

A crowd of about 5 men surrounded the incarcerated kunoichi, one of them pointing a gun at her. Ayane was not impressed, but she couldn't fight back anyway. A pair of alchemists sat at the corner of the building, their hands glowing which probably kept up the spell. Looking down lustily and menacingly, the men began to stomp on Ayane (she was, of course, glaring back), but out of the blue, an explosion of incredible wind burst through the building, thousands of sakura petals scattering daintily in the air.

The terrorists, the alchemists, and the ninja spun around to the back of the room. Mist had appeared. A blue, hazy, almost otherworldly mist. An incredible force, almost menacing, intimidated all in the room.

Silence. Every man held their breath; even some of the alchemists hesitated. The force they were reckoning with was angry.

A figure stepped out from the mist. The terrorists gaped, and the alchemists readied themselves. They stared at the new foe.

Kasumi had appeared.

She glared at the terrorists who were abusing Ayane, with a fury that few would ever see.

"Get away from my sister."

No one moved. Hesitation abounded. Even the alchemists knew they were up against someone strong.

"C-come on guys, a-are we gonna take orders from a kid?"

"Yeah, y-yeah …"

Courage began to flow through the room, reinvigorating the terrorists. The men began preparing themselves, but in a flash, it happened.

A piercing cry, a flash of a sword, and that was all it took for a limb to go flying off one of the more unfortunate terrorists, blood spurting all across the area.

"ARGHHH! Y-you bitc- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another flash of the katana, and another limb went flying, blood and gore pouring out of the man. He fell to the floor in agony, writhing madly, his blood staining and spreading across the floor.

No one moved, everybody (except the alchemists) stared in horrified silence as the man struggled in pain.

Kasumi had lost all sense of reason; all she wanted to do was to make the men suffer for what they had done to her sister.

**Me: **Ooh, Kasumi being violent! It might come off as a little out of character, but ... it's justified violence at least. Like with Raidou and what not. I still don't really like this one, but at least it's long ... right?


	5. The Mist Appears - Part III

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Ok! Time for the epic conclusion of this fanfic! Well, actually it's not the end YET. There's still something to come later – it isn't all just about this one mission.

**Kasumi: **Ooh, goodie! Now I can make more appearances!

**Me: **Anyhow, there will be a few bits which sound ... a little too anime-like. Like characters yelling out the names of their moves and all that. It's just that I've been watching too much anime. That, and I've been inspired by one of Aoi Kunieda's moves from Beelzebub. It's literally perfect for Kasumi.

"What a lovely young lady you are. Sadly, killing these men won't get you anywhere," chuckled the alchemist holding down Ayane.

Who, of course, was simply bored. Well, at least she TRIED to look bored; inside, she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling that she hadn't felt in quite a while. Her older sister was protecting her … just like she did back then … Ayane was quick to brush away the thoughts, and kept her tough front.

The alchemist walked slowly towards a glaring Kasumi, unsheathing his decorated blade, chuckling evilly and without a care in the world.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A brilliant flash of light filled the room along with an explosive blast of wind, and the alchemist's screams soon followed, echoing eerily through the room. Kasumi had completely severed the alchemist's torso from his abdomen.

"That's …!"

Ayane was shocked. Kasumi had performed one of the Mugen Tenshin's most difficult techniques –Tenjinmon Style (First Form): Lightning Swallow. A basic slash, but refined into an incredibly deadly technique.

"S-send in the E-Epigonos …" croaked the dying alchemist.

Another alchemist sprinted towards a cargo box, and opened it, revealing a demon-like creature, humanoid in appearance, but satanic in soul. It seemed barely awake, crawling around, and trying to gain it's bearings. Kasumi spun around, and was taken aback at the monster's demonic body … but noticed a strange feature.

"_W-why does it look just like Hayabusa?!" thought Kasumi._

The kunoichi brushed the thoughts away, and sprinted to Ayane, the terrorists scrambling away and fleeing from the battlefield completely. They looked awfully cowardly though, in comparison to the alchemists, who appeared to be giving energy to the strange being.

"Ayane, are you alright?" asked a concerned Kasumi, slicing away her sister's bindings with a quick flash of her sword.

"N-now look what you've done! Now we have to deal with that disgusting thing over there too!" cried Ayane in annoyance. But soon after, she began coughing up blood, and could barely stand.

"Here." Kasumi knelt down, and formed a hand sign, and a mysterious yet comforting glow enveloped the two kunoichi, healing their wounds and easing their souls. Kasumi was clearly a master in the arts of ninja healing, and before long, Ayane was able to stand.

"I didn't need your help, you know."

"Oh, of course not."

"Shuddup."

"Anyway, it looks like it's me and you again, right Ayane?"

"Fine then. Just only because I can't help it," replied Ayane, clearly in her denial mode.

The two kunoichi, in perfect synchronisation, backflipped next to each other and flourished their weapons.

"Prepare!" yelled Ayane.

The alchemists had finished empowering the Epigonos, and it stood in front of the girls, brandishing a katana. The alchemists then began to charge at the kunoichi sword first; Kasumi and Ayane both lithely leapt out of the way.

"Ayane, take care of those guys in black for me! I'll handle that thing!"

"Why do YOU get the big fry?!"

"Well, do you want to switch places? I'm sure the guys in black are easier …"

"… Fine … But once I'm done, you're sharing!"

"Alright then!"

Kasumi instantaneously appeared in front of the crimson being, making a clean slash straight across the Epigonos, which reeled back in pain, but quickly recovered.

Ayane dashed towards the alchemists, stopping them from interrupting Kasumi's fight, and juggled between each alchemist, slashing, spinning, vaulting, tossing kunai, anything to impede their path.

Kasumi and the Epigonos clashed sword against sword, and moved as if in a deadly dance, blades flickering like candles caught in a breeze, purity against corruption. Sakura petals danced around, as Kasumi spun around, slashing the monster, and teleporting around it, constantly on the offense, leaving the Epigonos dazed, despite it's power.

As Kasumi continued her relentless assault, Ayane managed to whittle the numbers down to two alchemists, tossing her incendiary kunai around the area, stopping the alchemists in their tracks.

It almost appeared as if the two kunoichi were holding back, not wishing to show their true powers. The alchemists noted that, and began to dial up their aggression. Ayane responded by forming several hand signs and chanting mysterious words, and took a deep breath before yelling, "FIRE ART: VIOLET FLAME!"

An incredible blast of purple fire exploded from Ayane's mouth, completely decimating her foes in the fiery inferno. The violet ninja turned around, and began charging at the Epigonos, together with her older sister.

The monster was completely outmatched by the two kunoichi, with Ayane performing her signature Hajinmon style ultimate technique, whirling furiously and keeping up the offense, whilst Kasumi began charging a Mugen Tenshin technique – the Tenjinmon Style Second Form: Thousand Scattering Blossoms. A beautiful pink glow surrounded the kunoichi, sakura petals dancing around her; Kasumi breathed in deeply, and let her instincts take over.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kasumi blasted forward, her katana leaving trails of pink energy and sakura petals in it's wake, and danced around the Epigonos, swinging her sword around haphazardly, sending wave upon wave of energy unto the monster, relentlessly swinging and swinging, instinct washing over every part of her mind.

The assault sent blasts and explosions to the sides, Ayane, who had beforehand backed off the crimson monster, was actually close to admiring her sister's power. She was, after all, the second in line for the title of leader.

The final swing of Kasumi's katana created a great explosion, blasting the Epigonos against the wall, defeated.

Kasumi backflipped from the Epigonos, and sheathed her katana.

"Don't you think it looks awfully like Hayabusa?" asked Kasumi, completely shifted out of her battle mode.

"I don't care. I wanna hurry up and get out of this filthy dump."

Ayane's remarks were sharp indeed.

The sisters turned around and headed to the doorway, but Kasumi sensed something … odd. She spun around, and saw a blast of darkness … heading straight towards Ayane!

Jumping in front, Kasumi blocked the blast with all her might, swearing that she would win! Standing firm, the kunoichi tore the ninpo apart with her bare hands, and began charging her own, making several hand signs and chanting mysterious words.

"RENDING WIND!"

A massive blast of ki and wind burst out of Kasumi's palm, completely obliterating the remains of Ryu Hayabusa's evil clone. The entire area around the being had been blasted into bits.

"Oh, oops. I might've overdone it a bit," commented Kasumi.

"Not that anyone cares."

Still, Ayane felt another burst of warmth in her heart. Her older sister … protecting her once again. But she didn't have time to reminisce – the first thing she needed to do, was to take a nice, long bath. With scented candles too.

Kasumi sighed, and caught up with her sister, and the two kunoichi headed out of the building. Back outside, the rain had stopped, and the sun had just begun to crawl out of the horizon, stretching beautiful and magnificent rays and hues of gold, red, orange, and splashes of blue across the sky.

"What a beautiful morning! A great start to a new day!"

"I'm tired and dirty. So shut up."

"It's not every day you see a great sunrise like this, Ayane. But, I guess I'll just leave you alone then. Oh, and um … so how do I work this thing? We need to call Irene to pick us up, right?"

Kasumi pulled out her ear pod.

"Useless idiot. Give me that – OI IRENE!" yelled Ayane into the ear pod.

"Why is it that the first thing I hear in the morning is Ayane's grumpy voice?" spoke a cool yet slightly witty voice.

"GET US OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

Irene sighed … coolly.

A helicopter flew towards the two girls, and soon, the kunoichi had climbed on board and were on their way back to Japan.

But before long, the sisters had fallen asleep on board to helicopter, their heads gently leaning on each other, in a way only sisters do.

**Me: **And that is what I call a schmultzy ending. A feel good thing. I like doing that. Beats cliffhangers any day, I suppose. But wait! There'll be more to come! It isn't over yet!


	6. Kasumi's Day

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Well, here we go again! Oh, that and when I say "Kasumi's blue kimono," I mean her DOA5 kimono (is it her C6?). And I will be using some Japanese terms here.

**Kasumi: **Let's begin!

_2 days after the previous chapter …_

After getting some well deserved rest, Kasumi woke up to a beautiful morning, the sun casting brilliant rays of warmth across the Mugen Tenshin princess' lavish room. Kasumi blinked open her eyes, and stretched out for a bit, admiring the weather.

"What a great morning!" exclaimed Kasumi.

The kunoichi climbed out of her beautifully knit futon, and reached for her blue kimono with a cherry blossom motif that she had placed there the night before. After all, today she was tasked with some domestic duties around the village.

Pulling back the kimono sleeves using a few red straps, and placing on her tabi socks and sandals, as well as wearing a light pink bandanna (she had visited the Hayabusa village last week and Omitsu had given her a bandanna as a little gift for helping out) over her loose hair.

Kasumi was ready for the day. She did enjoy doing her domestic duties too! Firstly, she was to help out in the ninja school kitchens; the kids couldn't go hungry while studying hard! As usual, the kitchen ladies were pleased to see the kunoichi.

After that came the summit meetings, today held on the highest floor of the Main House of the Tenjinmon. Meetings between masters of each clan along with an assistant; Kasumi never particularly liked being in them, seeing as they were a bit boring, but complaining was REALLY out of the question. But then again, this time she only had to make tea and some snacks for the masters. Not that they ate any of the items presented to them. Being a ninja made you seriously wary of things given to you for eating.

Funny enough, Joe Hayabusa wasn't there. Odd.

Next up was cleaning the Main House. The house was certainly large, but Kasumi only had to do the area around the rooms. The servants were to do the rest. But, Kasumi usually always took pity on them, and helped them out using her Sakura Clone technique.

It could get pretty straining though; holding out many clones at the same time and using them at long range took up a lot of strength. Still, Kasumi did it.

After a couple more miscellaneous errands, it was around sunset. A very nice sunset at that, actually. And then, Kasumi had finished up on all of her duties.

"Hmm, now that I've got a bit of free time … I might as well check if Hayabusa's back at the village," thought Kasumi. Because Hayate was busy training for some unknown reason (well, Shiden just didn't tell her too much about it) and Ayane was busy in the Hajinmon sector of the village, Kasumi longed for a good friend to talk to.

Hayabusa fit that role perfectly well; he understood her like no one else, not even Hayate. There were times when Kasumi just wanted to be with her protector, just alone together. Truly, there was a connection between them that ran into the soul.

Kasumi then walked across the village to the guard ninja office, and reported that she'd be leaving for the Hayabusa village for personal reasons. Granting her leave, Kasumi walked to the fringe of the village, and let a pink aura envelop her body, sakura petals flying all about.

The air became thick and heavy, and began to swirl tempestuously around the kunoichi, and then, a burst of light came with petals scattering, and the kunoichi was no longer there.

Kasumi reappeared instantly at the stair way to the Hayabusa village. Guard ninja were usually scarce around this area, and at a time like sundown, there were usually none around.

The kunoichi walked up the flight of stairs and down a small pathway, and made entrance into the village.

"Ah, look, it's Kasumi-neechan!" yelled a young male voice.

"Oh, really! Everyone, get over here!" cried a light female voice.

Sanji, Sakura, Denroku, and Hanamaru popped out from above; probably from jumping about on the roofs.

"Hello everyone! How are you all?"

But Kasumi's voice was drowned out. More kids had appeared, all hearing the commotion and joining in. Each kid kept asking questions and begged for Kasumi's attention, like moths to a bright light.

Kasumi smiled serenely; it was nice to know you were loved. Not to mention the kids were all so cute too!

"Hey, Kasumi-neechan, can you show me that how to teleport?"

"No, Kasumi-neesan is going to make me her origami first!"

"I asked first!"

"Alright, alright, settle down kids. It's getting a bit dark and your parents might get worried, so you should head back home for today. We can play together a bit later, ok?" addressed Kasumi, smiling her gentle smile.

"Awwww … fine then, but promise to come back tomorrow, Kasumi-neechan!"

"I will, don't you worry about that."

The kids then all scattered away, but as they left off, a new one came in.

"Momiji-san! How are you?" asked a happy Kasumi.

"I'm good, thanks Kasumi. But right now, some of us gearing up for a mission to help Master Ryu."

"Oh, ok then. How's Hayabusa?"

"At the moment, not too good. I've heard that some kind of giant fiend appeared in Tokyo, so we're going in to help."

"Really?! Momiji-san, can I come with you? I can help out too!"

"You sure about this, Kasumi?"

"Of course I am, and besides, it's for Ryu and for … was it called Tokyo? Anyway, I want to help," cried an enthusiastic Kasumi.

"Thanks Kasumi," said Momiji.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment and smiled. A moment of good friendship.

"Oh, and Kasumi, shouldn't you change?"

"No, it's fine. This kimono's actually pretty useful since Muramasa did some work on it. Just in case something happened."

"Really? I wish I had one like that ..."

However, Joe Hayabusa's appearance interrupted the conversation, as Hayabusa clan members gathered around the clan leader.

"I call upon each and every one of you here to lend your strength to Ryu Hayabusa and his mission! We must not fail!"

A huge roar of approval burst out, and after some preparation, Joe Hayabusa chanted strange words, made several hand signs, and with a blast of wind and green leaves, teleported the ninja away …

The group reappeared at the fringes of the city, but even from there, the ninja could see the destruction the Goddess had caused. Massive crystal spires jutted out from the ground, the ground ripped apart with debris lying about haphazardly and cars burning in the background.

It was utter destruction.

Worse still, some strange creatures had noticed the presence of the ninja, and proceeded to attack.

The other ninja unsheathed their weapons and prepared for battle, whilst Kasumi sighed, and summoned her sword.

Why did it always go down to fighting?

**Me: **Did anyone catch the slightest hint of Ryu x Kasumi? Anyone? … Actually, I just included that for LittleMissyDOAGalPal96. But Ryu and Kasumi are still just friends in this fanfic. Purely platonic. Just good friends. Anyway, please review!


	7. End of the Tale

**Ninja Gaiden III – Kasumi's Tale**

**Me: **Now, let's get through this! The final chapter of Kasumi's Tale is here! The kind-of-not-exactly epic conclusion!

**Kasumi: **It'll be good people! Well, I hope so ...

Whilst Joe Hayabusa assigned teams to clear out districts of Tokyo, Kasumi wandered off into daydream land.

"I wonder how Hayabusa is doing out there …" thought Kasumi, worrying over her beloved guardian.

After all, even he had trouble sometimes. But today, she'd be the one to help him out! She would!

"Kasumi? Um, Kasumi, you there?" asked Momiji.

"Wh-wha? Oh, Momiji-san, what is it?" asked a confused Kasumi, completely unaware.

"Both of us've been assigned into Master Joe's group to find Master Ryu and assist him. Don't tell me you've been daydreaming again ..." said Momiji, staring at Kasumi accusingly.

"Uh, no, of course not! Ahehehe ..." said Kasumi.

"Ugh, I wouldn't bother expecting anything of her," called a sharp, cynical voice, belonging to a certain violette.

(**A/N:** Awesome new word, meaning "purple haired." Geddit, violet? Violette? Ok, that was a really awful pun.)

Kasumi and Momiji spun around, to see Ayane, arms folded and attention seeking all the way. After all, she couldn't have Kasumi steal the limelight all the time. Just thinking about her being the centre of attention irritated Ayane to no end!

"Momiji, Ayane, Kasumi! We are not here for idle talk! We must go!" yelled Joe Hayabusa, signalling for them to follow.

Ayane rolled her eyes, Kasumi looked down ashamedly, and Momiji did the same as Kasumi.

Joe Hayabusa then lead the way, with his team of elite ninja and kunoichi following at high speed. The city was well and truly in ruins; the Goddess unleashed her raging wrath all across the city, leaving trails of roads ripped apart, cars upturned, and buildings toppled. Not only that, but giant crystals, and worst of all, yucky yucky fiends.

Joe's team members were each assigned a specific role; Joe Hayabusa and Ayane were to clear out the fiends from the frontlines, whilst some of the Hayabusa ninja fended them off from the rear, whilst Kasumi and Momiji attacked from the centre, the former being more versatile in the fact that she was to quickly obliterate any fiend which got too close to a team member.

The ninja first began in a rather nondescript district, with cars and trees toppled over with giant crystals dotted around the area. Fiends then emerged, and the team got into position.

Joe Hayabusa was the first to attack; with incredible speed and power, he was able to easily clear out many fiends with his formidable katana, whilst Ayane dealt with the ones that escaped the master's grip, whirling around in the Hajinmon style, and tossing as many of her kunai as possible, trying to "clean out their disgustingness" as well as weakening them. The other Hayabusa ninja hacked and slashed using a scythe and claws, keeping the fiends well away from the group, and Kasumi and Momiji had each other's backs, working together in a beautiful synchronisation.

Momiji swung her naginata without mercy, cleaving through multiple creatures at a time, green liquid oozing out like no tomorrow, whilst Kasumi leapt about lithely and agilely, her teleporting skill showing. Anything that wasn't killed already would be utterly destroyed by Kasumi's hand.

The group were able to quickly clear the area, and moved on, with much haste, slicing and dicing their way through, with the occasional acrobatic manoeuvre. However, Ryu was still nowhere to be found.

The ninja continued their search and their mission nonetheless, though it was clear fatigue was getting to them. Hack, slash, parry, block, teleport, jump and run kept repeating themselves, fight after fight with the fiends.

After defeating another band of fiends, the group took a short break to recover. Kasumi, being the most skilled at healing (being a pacifist and all), utlised her skill to the fullest, casting a strong healing ninpo which encapsulated the entire team.

"Everyone, try not push yourselves too much," said Kasumi, worried for her team mates.

"The same for you, Kasumi," replied Momiji.

The group continued their mission, cleaving through more fiends, though Kasumi was extremely exhausted after healing her friends and battling, and nearly succumbed to exhaustion, but after a toss of a kunai, an explosion of purple followed, saving the kunoichi of destiny.

Ayane needed to repay her older sister somehow, right? That stupid sister who couldn't even keep up with the rest of the team.

But then, a figure emerged from the dust, barely making it through the city, while holding a disfigured crimson arm, pulsating in a sickening rhythm. The figure was struggling to defeat the fiends around him, and a fiend nearly managed to land a blow, but a quick slash by Joe Hayabusa's blade stopped it just in time, saving his son.

However, Ryu's arm suddenly began pulsating again, this time worse than before, sending Ryu to his knees.

The rest of the group caught up, and soon they encircled Ryu, trying to protect him.

"Hayabusa!" cried Kasumi.

The super ninja turned around in pain to see his little kunoichi of destiny supporting him. The two looked at each other for a moment, just for the shortest moment, and Hayabusa felt immediately assured and at the same time, touched at such an ironic turnaround of events.

HE was being protected. Through his mask, Ryu smiled, even through all the pain in his arm.

"Master Ryu! Here!" yelled Momiji, tossing him a purple crystal. Ryu caught it easily, and stared for a moment. The Eye of the Dragon.

"You've been burdened with my sins, as well as your own," said Joe, stepping close to his son whilst parrying a strike.

"Father..."

"Ryu! GO!"

The super ninja stopped for a moment and saw all of his friends defending him in earnest. He winced for a moment, but overcame the pain, and sprinted away.

Kasumi looked back, and saw Ryu leaving the area, and sighed. Worry as she might, that wasn't going to help him. Turning back around, she then charged straight into the fight with a renewed spirit.

/

After several more tiring fights with the fiends, the teams regrouped, and it seemed that the giant Goddess would just keep spawning the fiends. However, Kasumi noted that Ryu was already fighting the giant monster, and that all they could do now was to wait.

In her heart, Kasumi cheered on her guardian, and hoped he'd come back safe. As did Momiji and Joe Hayabusa.

/

Ryu finally dealt the finishing blow. Well, it was more like a giant slash that bisected the Goddess, but yeah, anyway. The ninja watched as Ryu destroyed the monster, leaving a child floating in the air, and millions of sparkles floating down.

As if to signal the end of all, the sun began to rise from the horizon, bringing about the new day. The ninja didn't exactly celebrate or anything, but stood there in a strange silence of triumphant gladness, each one smiling inside. Excepting Ayane. She was just plain tired. I mean, she did pull quite the tiring all-nighter, fighting disgusting thingies.

Kasumi smiled, and so did Momiji. Joe Hayabusa simply stared stoically into the sky, and the other Hayabusa ninja did the same.

Kasumi then spoke up. As she said so, she and all the others watched a figure jump from roof to roof, and into the horizon.

"I think it's time to go. Time to go home."

/

**Me: **I'm kinda sad now … it's the end! Kasumi's Tale in Ninja Gaiden III has officially ended.

**Kasumi: **Nooooooo!

**Me: **Oh don't worry Kasumi; you'll reappear in my next fic anyhow.

**Kasumi: **Ooh, that's sounds great!

**Me: **Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone who's supported my fanfic! So that's LittleMissyDOAGalPal96, Kaneshiro-sama, StarCaptain, and others who have read my fanfic in general! I thank you all!

Next up, is my Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 fanfic! It's still being planned out, but … yeah! Look forward to it!


End file.
